histoires_libresfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Une histoire de lettres
Chapitre 1 : 8 avril 2018. C’est la date de ma profession de foi. La famille était venue, en avion ou en train (malgré les grèves de ce jour-là), bien que j’eus préféré que personne ne vienne en avion, pour des raisons écologiques et financières. En effet, j’avais presque honte de dépenser l’argent de la famille aisée que nous étions, dans des choses aussi futiles que de recevoir des gens des quatre coins de la France, ou bien dans de la nourriture, telle une pièce montée ou autres mets onéreux. Cela alors qu’aussi bien à l’autre bout du monde qu’à cents mètres de chez nous, souffraient des êtres humains de la faim et de la pauvreté. A mes yeux, les fêtes religieuses n’étaient presque plus qu’un prétexte au profit des réunions familiales : c’est de là que vinrent mes réflexions. Souvent seul, allongé sur mon lit ou bien assis à rêvasser, comme j’aimais à me laisser aller, je réfléchissais longuement sur la présence divine dans ma vie : Avait-elle seulement une importance ? Une place dans ma pitoyable existence ? Et à quoi pouvait donc servir la profession de foi ? La question ne s’était même pas posée, et comme le reste de mon groupe catéchèse, (en apparence), je me préparai sans me poser de questions. Pourtant, ce n’était ni un sacrement, ni quelque chose de décisif dans la vie catholique. Alors pourquoi ? Et si c’était seulement une « étape dans la foi », destinée à combler l’espace temporel entre la 1ère Communion et la Confirmation, et ainsi de donner aux familles l’occasion de se retrouver ? Aujourd’hui j’admets éhontément, même si la majorité de mes doutes se sont dissipés, ne pas avoir trouvé de réelle signification à la profession foi. J’avais des doutes, certainement (#de manière certaine#). Et encore plus de questions : devais-je continuer l’aumônerie l’année suivante ? Continuer à fréquenter l’Église ? Je me cherchais. Et puis finalement, au terme de mes réflexions, j’avais trouvé un acte concret et accessible à mon relatif jeune âge. Quitte à accepter nos traditions familiales - à savoir ici les cadeaux pour 1’ « heureux » communiant, autant en profiter. Mon père avait envoyé un courriel à nos futurs hôtes pour leur faire part de mon projet. Je reçus donc, à la place des traditionnels cadeaux (croix, médaillon, icône…), une cotisation qui s’éleva à plus de quatre-cents euros. Je manifestai ma sincère reconnaissance à mes proches : j’allais enfin pouvoir entreprendre quelque chose de concret : j’allai parrainer un enfant en Afrique. Plaisir et retrouvailles vite oubliées, la routine reprit. L’école, les activités, la messe, etc… Mais étonnamment vite, nous étions fixés sur l’association par laquelle nous voulions passer pour trouver un filleul. Ce ne fut finalement pas en Afrique, car l’association n’a jamais répondu au courriel que nous lui avions envoyé ; mais aux Philippines. Pour que plus qu’une filleule, la jeune fille qui devait devenir celle-ci soit aussi une amie, je demandai une personne de mon âge, à savoir 12 ans. Nous reçûmes la réponse peu de temps après : elle s’appelait Mary, et avait trois mois de moins que moi. Dans le dossier se trouvait, en plus des informations non personnelles, un court texte qui présentait sa vie en quelques phrases : Sa mère s’était mariée deux fois, et à l’issu des deux relations, l’homme l’avait quittée en lui laissant deux puis un enfant. Mary vivait désormais avec sa grand-mère, ses deux oncles handicapés, sa mère, son frère et sa sœur dans une maison trop petite et inachevée. C’était révoltant. Et je savais que j’avais pris la bonne décision. Chapitre 2 : " Can you please repeat ? - I forget my english copybook. " Le professeur qui nous enseignait l’anglais était soporifique à pleurer. Il récitait son cours mornement et chacun s’évadait dans ses pensées jusqu’à ce que la cloche sonne. Ainsi, je laissai mon esprit divaguer vers Mary… J’avais à me hâter pour débuter notre relation épistolaire. Cela faisait presque trois semaines que le parrainage avait commencé et aucun mot n’avait été échangé. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute d’avoir essayé, mais j’avais du mal à trouver les justes mots. De peur d’évoquer trop ma condition supérieure, mes lignes devenaient creuses, et moins nombreuses. * Je finis quand bien même ma lettre, dans laquelle j’expliquais brièvement ma vie et présentais ma famille. Je trouvais bien laborieux d’évoquer des émotions et du soutien à travers des mots (en anglais, hélas !) et de les envoyer à une fille que je ne connaissais que par un dossier ! Mais je dus bien, partiellement satisfait, poster la lettre, dans l’espoir qu’elle arriverait rapidement à bon port. Chapitre 3 : « Dear : Septembre 8, 2018 First of all I want to say Hi ! Well in our school i m fine we are porforming a philipineñana atire and playing bachmenton, i m so happy in the school because i always have high score, and we always won in the game. My mother and father is not together in my family, I have one sister and one brother we are three brother’s and sister’s, i m so happy if my family is happy, I want to see people happy, even if we are poor but we are happy, and even if my family is not together. Thank you for helping me, and I will do my best because I wan’t I have high grade. Thank you (2*) of all your help. God blessed you !! Love and prayer By : Mary » Au fur et à mesure que je lus la lettre, ma foi m’apparut sensiblement plus forte et l’émotion me gagna. Je ne peux affirmer que je pleurai, car cela aurait été erroné ; mais néanmoins, je ressentis nettement la force qui perçait à travers ces mots. Il m’apparut alors que les gens sont heureux avec ce qu’ils possèdent et affrontent chaque jour les embûches de la vie, sans plus qu’il ne le faut penser à l’avenir - une habitude que montre souvent les européens. Lorsque je lus ces lignes, je me rendis également compte de la supériorité qu’emploient les populations occidentales vis-à-vis des moins aisés. Les castes financières sont tacites, si évidentes et solides, que l’on en oublie l’égalité naturelle que Dieu a souhaitée entre les hommes. Des longues années devront s’écouler pour que les mentalités changent et rétablissent cette valeur pourtant si humaine perdue. Mais n’est-ce pas s’élever au-dessus des autres que de succomber aux besoins d’une jeune fille née par le choix d’un destin injuste dans une famille en déficit financier ? Créer une dépendance, n’est-ce pas cela, l’orgueil ? Chapitre 4 : Noël approche, et avec lui, une lettre de Mary. Je lui avais envoyé pendant les vacances de la Toussaint une lettre de La Rochelle, un endroit où nous nous plaisons à passer plusieurs semaines par an. Je lui avais raconté en quelques mots le souffle du vent et l’odeur de la mer ainsi que notre cueillette de champignons. « Dear : kuya Alex November 10, 2018 Hi ! How are you ? First of all I like to say Hi, Hello… oh... by the way advance mary christmass… and I’m so exited for the christmass party in school, because there are so many games, I hope that you are happy to in your christmass party. I’m so happy because my lola is happy, and I always helping my lola and I’m so exited to our christmass party in my house, and by the way I wish that I can see you in personal ( ; . I’m so happy wen we are won it in the game, we won in school because we are helping as a team work, I’m so active when we have activity ( : … and I wish Papa Jesus will help me every day , and my family and I wish I have a big grades and I hope you will happy every day. God blessed you ( : . Love and prayer By : Mary » C’est émouvant, même si ma compréhension est un peu entravée par son anglais un peu… spécial. Je me demande qui est Lola et que signifie kuya. Néanmoins, je saisis l’essentiel de ses paroles, à savoir sa joie de vivre. Je n’ai aucune peine à imaginer cette lueur d’espoir et de joie dans ses yeux. Je n’ai aucune peine à imaginer sa petite demeure, qui paraît pourtant tellement plus joyeuse à côté de nos grandes maisons occidentales. Enfin, je n’ai aucune peine à imaginer la faible lumière qui filtrait du petit pavillon le soir de Noël et les sourires illuminer les visages enfantins malgré la pénombre. Noël est une période partagée par une grande majorité de familles, qu’elles soient catholiques, musulmanes, noires, blanches, asiatiques ou africaines. Les gens devraient porter plus d’attention au monde qui célèbre cet événement - même si pour beaucoup il est dénué de signification – et sentir ces liens qui se tissent entre les civilisations de part et d’autre du globe terrestre. Le véritable Noël, c’est celui qu’on célèbre ensemble. Chapitre 5 : * 21 décembre 2018 - Lendemain d’un vendredi des plus inintéressants, si ce n’est qu’il clôturait une période scolaire, et nous laissait deux semaines de vacances, qui s’annonçaient reposantes. Pensée qui s’avéra bien loin de la réalité. Je doute toutefois qu’on eut pu imaginer la tragique expérience qui se déroula le 21 décembre 2018. Vers 5h de l’après-midi, alors que chacun vaquait calmement à ses occupations, ma mère reçut, à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes, le coup de téléphone annonciateur de la nouvelle. Ainsi, c’est les yeux pleins de larmes qu’elle nous mit au courant, sans préambule ni mots qui atténueraient insensiblement les mots : Mima était morte. Trois mots astucieusement choisis peuvent entraîner un déluge d’émotions et des douleurs inévitables. Décrire ce que j’ai éprouvé ? Je doute de trouver les mots justes mais je vais néanmoins essayer. Un fossé qui se creuse au fil des pensées, toutes sensiblement liées au défunt. La sensation d’avis un cœur amputé d’une partie indispensable, qui rechigne pourtant à réapparaître. Un profond désespoir unanime à tous ses proches et une intense douleur inguérissable. Les événements postérieurs se déroulèrent dans une triste torpeur. Se succédaient prières, pleurs et réconforts jusqu’à l’enterrement, le jeudi suivant. Ce fût la première fois que j’assistai à cela, d’abord à la cathédrale et ensuite dans le cimetière communal. J’ai l’intime conviction que le Saint-Esprit fut présent ce jour-là, si discret mais pourtant indispensable. Chapitre 6 : - 21 janvier 2019 - La pluie tombait inlassablement sur notre toit d’ardoise noire. Le clapotis irrégulier de l’eau m’apaisait. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Mima nous avait quittée. Un mois qui avait permis aux blessures de s’adoucir, même si chacun savait qu’elles ne guériront jamais. La pluie m’inspirait. Ma respiration calée au rythme des gouttes, je m’installais à mon bureau et entreprenais la rédaction d’une nouvelle lettre. Je lui racontais mon Noël en omettant le décès de ma grand-mère. Des injustices de la sorte, elle devait en vivre tous les jours. Je lui parlais aussi de la France, lui écrivait quelques mots de français et lui demandais de ses nouvelles. J’ajoutais dans l’enveloppe une photo de moi. Quand la pluie cessa enfin, je sortis poster ma lettre fraîchement écrite. * Au milieu de tous ces événements, j’ai oublié de me présenter. J’ai 12 ans et m’appelle Arsène Wittkovski. J’ai de lointains ancêtres russes, ce qui explique mon nom, mais qui n’impactent en aucun point ma vie d’aujourd’hui. J’habite en région parisienne, avec ma famille, dans une jolie maison d’Essonne. J’aime me faire discret, mais ai parfois quelques élans d’arrogance, qui entravent mes bonnes résolutions. J’adore la musique, car elle me permet d’échapper à la routine quotidienne. Je joue du basson et un peu de violon, quand ma grande sœur accepte de me le prêter… J’aime aussi la forêt et les beautés qu’elles recèlent. Voir les feuilles d’automne tomber en Novembre ou les arbres pleurer en Mars a un côté apaisant, presque rassurant. Enfin, j’aime lire, écrire et étudier. Depuis peu, j’analyse un peu plus les phrases pour comprendre leur syntaxe et m’en inspirer. Catégorie:Nos histoires Catégorie:Nos romans Catégorie:Réaliste